customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Most Huggable Moments (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:2D69:AD9:28B3:E80B-20190117031650
Round and Round We Go is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 27, 2002. On September 22, 2009, it was re-released under a different title, Fun on Wheels. Plot When Robert bends a wheel cleaning his grandfather's old bike, Barney suggests him and the other kids visit with his friend, "Pop Wheely". Pop Wheely absolutely loves wheels and anything that has to do with transportation--and he just happens to run a wheel factory. As Pop Wheely's magical machine cranks out a new wheel for Robert's bike, "Pop Wheely" lets Barney and his friends test new wheels for his bus, his horse wagon, his ship, his train, and airplanes as they learn about street and bike safety along the way. Finally, everyone is back in the tree house putting the finishing touches on Robert's newly renovated bike. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) Song List #Barney Theme Song #This is the Way #A Circle's Shape is Round #Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go #Oh, When We March #Big and Little #The Wheels on the Bus #Look Both Ways #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley: I'd Love to Sail/The Fishing Song #Riding on a Bike #Down By the Station #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #This is the Way (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The official end of Barney' Second Era (July 8, 1997 - August 27, 2002). **The last home video to feature the Seasons 4-6 Barney & Friends logo during the intro. **The last Barney video to be filmed on the treehouse set. **The last home video to have David Bernard Wolf a musical director. **The final appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, and Robert. **The final time Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan and performed by David Joyner. However, Joyner would still play Barney in live appearances up until 2005. **The only appearance of Pop Wheely. **The final time BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. *This video was originally called Barney's Wheels, Wings & Waves. *On the front video cover of this, Barney is seen riding a bike with Baby Bop. However, in "Differences", Barney is unable to ride a bike, because he is too big (his weight breaks the tires off). *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *In Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, the segment for "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!" is shown. However, the arrangement is different than the Round and Round We Go one; (as it wasn't released yet when Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes came out). *According to Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, the prototype name for this video was Barney's Wings, Wheels & Waves. *Although the video was released 2002, the closing credits said "2000" (which it was filmed and produced that year.) It means when this video finished production in 2000, it was delayed until 2002. *The version of "I Love You" is similar to the version from the rendition used in the Barney's Sleepytime Songs album. Except this time, it has an increased tempo. *On November 22, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, On the Move with Barney (along with Barney's Adventure Bus). *Fun on Wheels contains a menu, unlike the 2002 DVD release of this. *The U.K. VHS just ends with the Still HIT Entertainment Logo and no trailers. Full Video Barney's Beach Party is a Barney Home Video that was released on April 30, 2002. Plot On a rainy day, the kids are bummed out and wish they could be in a place that's more sunny. With a little imagination, Barney takes them to the beach where they have enjoy summer fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Kalea (Cheryl Toma) *Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rain, Rain, Go Away #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #A Silly Hat #I'd Love to Sail #A Hunting We Will Go #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #My Kite #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #S'Mores #Barney's Hula Dance #Barney's Hula Dance (Reprise) #Imagine a Place #I Love You Live Promotion Main Article: Barney's Beach Party (Stage Show) Barney's Beach Party is a stage show that was originally performed in Hawaii from April 26, 2002 to April 28, 2002. It was to promote the home video of Barney's Beach Party. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The one of the first videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. **The first DVD produced by "HIT Entertainment". **The final appearances of Jeff played by Austin Ball and Kim. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Danny dries off the wetness on Barney with a red/yellow towel. **The first appearances of Kalea and Leilani. *Also, between April 26-28, 2002, the video was shown on the 30-foot Sunset on the Beach screen in Waikiki. This presentation was followed by a 20-minute sing-along with Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performing songs from the video, as well as an encore performance of "Wipe Out". *''Let's Go to the Beach'' was not being a re-release of this video. Instead, it would be a completely different video, just with the same concept. *On June 12, 2003, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Summertime Fun (along with Camp WannaRunnaRound). *After the song "A Silly Hat", Mr. Boyd said to the kids "And you can all wear hats to the Beach Party tonight." However, When it fades to the Beach Party scene, The kids aren't even seen wearing their hats at the party. Full Video You Can Be Anything is a Barney Home Video that was released on February 19, 2002. Plot What do you want to be when you grow up? Join Barney, and his friends BJ, Robert, Kim, Stephen and Emily as they look through Barney's costume shop and "try" on career jobs for size. Just imagine and you can be anything! Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever / Duncan Brannan, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Library #When I'm a Firefighter #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #What I Want to Be #The Career March #Mail Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #What If You Could Be in the Circus? #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mac and Cheese #Colors All Around #A Rock N Roll Star #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *With a production code of 628, this video was the final project in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *This video was originally called Barney's When You Grow Up. *The credits and the tape label said © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P wich means it was produced that year. *When Barney sings "I Love You", the audio is an archival recording of Bob West. Specifically, the audio was taken from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. Full Video style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Pajama Party' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on October 30, 2001. It features clips from Season 5-6 episodes. Plot Put on your PJs and brush your teeth, because it's time to go to a slumber party hosted by one of your best friends! So cuddle up close and get ready for a night full of musical memories courtesy of Barney the Dinosaur. There's pizza, popcorn, muffins, and plenty of your all-time favorite songs. You'll sing the night away as you enjoy moments from past shows. And some special friends might just drop by, too ... like Baby Bop and BJ and Riders in the Sky. So be sure to invite all your pals and don't forget to grab you teddy bear, Barney's Slumber Party is about to begin. Stories: The Ant and the Grasshopper (Scene Taken from: Seven Days a Week)/The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: First Things First!) Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever; Costume: Antwaun Steele) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) Additional Costume Performers *Baby Bop (Jennifer Romano) Series Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monté Black) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Riders in ihe Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Brushing Up on Teeth") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / "A Little Mother Goose") #Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: "You've Got to Have Art") #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: "You've Got to Have Art") #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Scene Taken from: "Try It, You'll Like It!") #The Popcorn Song (Scene Taken from: "How Does Your Garden Grow?") #The Muffin Man (Scene Taken from: "Five Kinds of Fun!") #This is the Day We Grow the Corn (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (Scene Taken from: "Itty Bitty Bugs") #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "Stick with Imagination!") #How Does He Yodel? (Scene Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Sweet as Honey") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "How Does Your Garden Grow?") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Brushing Up on Teeth") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Count Me In!") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "A Sunny, Snowy Day") #Roll Over (Scene Taken from: "The One and Only You") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "You Can Do It!") #Listen to the Night Time (Scene Taken from: "Itty Bitty Bugs") #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video where Tim Dever voices Barney alone. **The last home video to have Antwaun Steele as Barney's costume performance. **The last home video to feature Barney's House. Season 7 of Barney & Friends was originally intended to take place there, but then they decided to have it take place at the park. *A clip from this video is also shown in the movie "8 Mile", staring rapper Eminem. *When Baby Bop goes over to the books and says "When I grow up, I want to be a cowboy," you would see the Mother Goose book that is also used in "Let's Help Mother Goose!" and "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!". *Despite Tim Dever voicing Barney in this home video, "I Love You" uses an archive recording of Bob West (Keeping the trend of Tim doing mainly the speaking). *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Night Light Stories (along with Barney's Good Day, Good Night). Full Video le="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Let's Go to the Zoo' is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 28, 2001. Plot BJ makes the trip a photo safari, taking pictures of all the animals, while Baby Bop looks for a real elephant to show to her doll "Nelly the Elephant." And there's an unexpected guest - Scooter McNutty - who searches the zoo for an exhibit devoted to the noblest of animals: the squirrel! There's an abundance of animal fun and facts, songs and surprises when Barney take YOU to the zoo. Filming Location: The Fort Worth Zoo Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever; Costume; David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Ticket Seller (Kate Rafferty Keimig) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Sean (Steven G. McAfee) *Man in Zebra-Print Shirt (Steven G. McAfee) *Child #1 (David Schulenburg) *Child #2 (Stephanie Sechrist) *Child #3 (Olivia Payne) *Child #4 (Laryssa Bonacquisti) Song List #What Will We See at the Zoo? #Ten Little Meerkats #Growing #Have a Snack! #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #This Little Piggy #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Everybody Needs a Nap #What Will We See at the Zoo? (reprise) #I Love You Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Zoo Tour Barney's Zoo Tour was a tour to promote the home video, "Let's Go to the Zoo". It originally toured at different zoos in the United States from July 2001 until August 2001. Trivia *This video marked: **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The final Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. **The final Barney project produced by Timothy Clott. **The first installment in the Let's Go series in the Barney franchise. **The last appearance of Miss Kepler. *Although Love to Read, with Barney was first, this video was marketed as the first Barney video to be filmed on location. *Originally, this video was supposed to be released on DVD on August 28, 2001, but it was delayed until April 8, 2003. *The 1996 BJ costume is used briefly during the scene where BJ gets wet. (This is done so the costume in the video wouldn't get damaged by the splash). *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. *On April 12, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Imagination Island). *Production for this video took place in July 2000. Full Video 'Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes is a Barney Clip Show that first appeared as a bonus video on the Come on Over to Barney's House DVD. It was released as a separate home video on May 15, 2001. Plot With some help from a tabletop video jukebox sent by Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop relive memories as they watch special times they shared together. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: You Can Be Anything) #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #The Land of Mother Goose (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) #Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: Round and Round We Go) #A Rock N Roll Star (Scene Taken from: You Can Be Anything) #Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The eighth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen deciding on a spot for The Happy-Dancing-Music-Machine. **The final VHS to be produced by Lyrick Studios. **The last video to have the "Please Stay Tuned" Bumper before the Feature. Later by HIT Entertainment, It will say "Please Stay tuned after the feature presentation for previews of other "HIT Entertainment" videos.". *In 2004, when Movin' and Groovin' came out on DVD, this was a bonus episode. When it was released on DVD and in "Children's Favorites Vol. 1", the credits were shortened and the instrumental version of "The Dino Dance" was played in the ending credits. *Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned in this video, as well as in the video that was included on the Come on Over to Barney's House DVD. *A reference is made to Barney's Big Surprise. *At the end of the credits it says "Copyright 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with Come on Over to Barney's House being released the same year. *Round and Round We Go and You Can Be Anything have different names in this video; Barney's Wheels Wings and Waves and Barney's When You Grow Up.... Those then were probably just working titles when they weren't released yet. *On June 12, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Moving and Grooving with Barney (along with Come on Over to Barney's House). *The entire version of the "Barney Theme Song" was cut from this video when it was featured on the Come on Over to Barney's House DVD. *This is a unique video because there are absolutely clips from three different videos that were not even released yet. Those then upcoming videos were You Can Be Anything, Barney's Beach Party, and Round and Round We Go. Emily and BJ both appeared in all three of those Barney home videos. It also had clips from Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, and Come on Over to Barney's House (which were already released). Full Video Barney's Musical Castle'' is Barney's fourth stage show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City and Barney's Big Surprise) and second national tour (after Barney's Big Surprise), which originally toured North America from 1999 until 2001. The filmed performance of this show was released on VHS and DVD on March 6, 2001. It was later performed in Asia in 2005, moving to the Middle East in 2006, Chile in 2006, and San Juan, Puerto Rico in 2007.'' Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson) * BJ (Voie: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Mr. Sign (David Voss) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) * Knights in Shining Armor * The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops and Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 # Castles So High (Reprise) # Wave the Flags # Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill and This Little Piggy) # Knights' Dance # Musical Castle Costumes Medley: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) # I Put a Smile On # I'm the King # Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band and Wave the Flags) (Reprise) # It's a Great Day (Reprise) # I Love You Book Main Article: Barney's Musical Castle (book) Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! '' 'Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! 'was an album that was originally sold on November 7, 1999 during the tour. A retail version of this album was released on March 6, 2001. It has songs from the stage show and home video of the same name. Main Article: ''El Castillo Musical de Barney El Castillo Musical de Barney ''is an album based Spanish version of ''Barney's Musical Castle. Gallery See the gallery for the live show Trivia * This live show/video marked: ** The first time since Barney's Big Surprise, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. ** The only time a Barney show begins with a projected screen. * In the North American tour, the Barney doll with a sandbox is featured before the show starts. * During the second verse of "I Love You", Penny signs out the words. *This video is shown in the movie Jurassic Park III starring Trevor Morgan who plays Cody in Barney's Great Adventure. * In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. * The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour. * Bob the Builder performed as the intermission act of the Mexico tour. * No one preformed in the intermission act in the Puerto Rico tour. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes and Barney's Christmas Star. * This video of this live show was filmed at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois. DVD Bonus Features Bonus Episodes # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # A Royal Welcome More Castle Fun Featuring castle scenes from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Once Upon a Time, Barney's Adventure Bus, Let's Build Together, Sing & Dance with Barney, and Stick with Imagination!. Full Video Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 26, 2000. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. Poems: Roses are Red Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day #Roses are Red #Silly Sounds #Laugh with Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around the Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. *Production for this video took place in August 31-September 2, 1999. *With a production code of 624, this video was the final project in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *This video marked: **The second home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West, simple because he had taken a day off while this video was in production. **The 2nd home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The first Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. The next one being the Season 11 half episodes Valentine's Day, and Love. **The first time an episode or home video was rescored by a different music director prior to release. As evident by the screener, Bob Singleton scored the video first, then Joe Phillips rescored the video. **The final appearances of Kristen and Jill. **The only time Kristen appeared with Jill and Stephen with glasses. **The only appearance of The Queen of Hearts. *Carol Farabee the actress who played The Queen of Hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Imagination Island. *Besides a different music director, the screener also featured the Season 4 version of the "Barney Theme Song" and a different recording for the Rhyming Machine. *On the coloring page for the DVD of this video, Riff and BJ were in a hot air balloon. However, Riff wasn't in this video because he was not introduced yet, at the time. *On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Barney's Magical Musical Adventure). *The Arrangement for "Just Imagine" done by Joe Phillips would later be used in Barney's Christmas Star, but with Christmas sounds. *The Arrangement for "If All the Raindrops" done by Joe Phillips would later be used starting in Season 7.Come on Over to Barney's House is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 15, 2000. Plot Barney invites his friends, including the viewer, to his brand new house. Meanwhile, BJ and the Rockets are trying to come up with a new song/dance to go along with it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (debut) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf (Sonny Franks) Song List #Imagine a Place #Anything Can Happen #Wee Willie Winkie #Sour Pickle Face #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Blue Jay Blues #Jack and Jill #Surfin' on the World Wide Web #Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #Look at Me, I'm Three #Barney's Silly Pigs #Pumpernickel #The Dino Dance #I Love You Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Open House Barney's Open House was a mall tour that originally toured at different malls in the United States from September 16, 2000 until November 4, 2000. The tour was to promote the home video "Come on Over to Barney's House" and the album, Barney Rocks!. Book Main Article: Come on Over to Barney's House! Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Barney's House. **The first appearance of Nick. **The only appearance of Debi. **The only time Nick appeared with Jill and Jeff. *As a prank, the beginning shows part of the Season 3 intro (without the text) to some opening chords, but the intro screen rips and shows a CGI world, not to mention a CGI animated Barney. *Although Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned, he isn't seen in this video. *Season 7 of Barney & Friends was originally going to take place at Barney's House, but HIT Entertainment scrapped it, so they could film it in the park. *On June 12, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Moving and Grooving with Barney (along with Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes). *The DVD version of this video was included in the 2011 DVD set, "Play Date Pack". Full Video style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Super Singing Circus' is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director (unless if you count the screener copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney). **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West. **The first home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). style="font-style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Night Before Christmas' is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 28, 1999. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) *Choir Master (Larry Haron) *Bell Choir (Austin Ball, Maurie Chandler, Monet Chandler, Sara Hickman, Jeffrey Hood and Adrianne Kangas) *Carolers (Mona Baker, Bobby Butler, Lucien Douglas, Gilbert Gonzales, Lori Plummer, Erica Rhodes and Heidi Zeko) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World (Instrumental) #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year #Wrap It Up #The 12 Days of Christmas #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) #Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental) / We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (soundtrack) Main Article: [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Sing_Along:_Night_Before_Christmas Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas] Book More Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on December 28, 1999. It is the sequel to Barney Songs. It features clips from Season 4 episodes. Plot Baby Bop and BJ help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times they shared with all their friends. 'Stories': *The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") *Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Additional Costume Performers *Barney (Josh Martin / Maurice Scott) *BJ (Adam Brown) Series Cast *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Grammy Johannson (Patsy Goldwater) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Puttin' on a Show (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #Laugh with Me! (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Wee Willie Winkie (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "All Mixed Up") #The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "Going on a Bear Hunt") #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep / Mary Had a Little Lamb / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise) / Little Bo Peep / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #2) / Little Boy Blue / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #3/Finale) (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") Gallery See the gallery of releases Sequel A sequel titled, Barney Songs from the Park was released on January 7, 2003. Trivia *This video marked: **The fourth time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Season 4 episodes. **The first time Baby Bop and BJ appear before Barney. **The sixth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, BJ is seen pulling Baby Bop in her wagon, and a bunch of stuff comes flying out of Barney's closet. Then, Barney is seen coming out of his closet with a ladder. The plush doll wasn't used at that time. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. *When Barney pulls the hat off Baby Bop's head, we see that one of her feathers came out. *The VHS version of this video shows a commercial of Barney at Universal Studios, Florida, including the "I Love You" song. The arrangement of the song is also similar to Barney in Concert, Season 1, 2 and 3. *Barney's Musical Scrapbook appears as a bonus video on the DVD release of this video. *On May 12, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Favorite Songs (along with Barney's Musical Scrapbook). *Near the very end of the credits, Baby Bop's name is misspelled to Baby Bob. Full Video style="font-size:14px;">Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Book) Television Airings *This video aired on PBS from 2000 until 2001. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from 2002 until 2007. *This video also aired on Sprout in 2010. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from 2011 until 2015. *This video also aired on NBC from 2014 until 2016. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until 2018. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and second being Barney's Magical Christmas. *Other second generation cast members of the kids make their cameo guest appearances in this video. *The version of "I Love You" uses a lullaby version. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "The Holiday Show". *During one verse of "The 12 Days of Christmas" when Baby Bop says 5 Golden Rings her head comes of a little but falls back down. *A float based on the video appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from 1999 until Season 6 'of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from November 1999 to April 2000. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Animals *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Guest Appearances *Cathy Msingi Jones (played Mee-Ma in Grandparents are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop in Grandparents are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Dave Tanner (played ''Farmer Dooley in "Down on Grandpa's Farm") *Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Sailing, Sailing #Grandparents are Grand (1999) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #Puttin' on a Show #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #What's That Shadow? (1999)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'We Like the Colors & Shapes' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #'That's What Friends are For' #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane' #Laugh with Me! #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to be produced by Lyrick Studios. **The first season to air in two years. **The final appearances of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag. Stella returns in the new content of The Best of Barney. **The final time Barney is voiced by Bob West. David Joyner will continue to perform as the character until his departure in 2002. **The last television appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, Robert, Jeff, Kim, Stephen, Jill, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season to use 3 Barney costumes. **The last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. **The first season to use the 1999 PBS Kids logo with Dot and Dash. **The last season to use the credits with the shoes in front of the purple TV. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2000, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced by 1999. *Itty Bitty Bugs and Five Kinds of Fun! are the only Season 6 episodes to utilize the Barney costume from Season 5. This is probably because these were the first two episodes that were filmed for this season and the new Barney costume for this season wasn't completed yet when those two episodes were being filmed. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker (Keesha) does the fundings for the show. Reruns of Season 4-5 would use her recording. Season 7-8 also use her recording. Along with Mera Baker (Keesha) doing the fundings for the show, the fundings itself have changed from "Barney & Friends was made possible by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and the financial support of Viewers Like You and by (sponsors)" to "Barney & Friends was made possible by: (sponsors) and by contributions from your PBS stations from Viewers Like You! Thank You!" and This would last until the end of the series but with '''Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm' is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 21, 2000. On March 15, 2011, it was re-released under a different title named Mother Goose Collection. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to her land. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-a-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw a Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream to a Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles are Like Sunshine #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle. **The first home video in which Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *In the 2011 re-release of this video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". Also, a Bonus Music CD was included. *When the coloring/activity book Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose was included in the 2011 re-release, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *In this video, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting makes a cameo appearance during "The Clock". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Rock with Barney). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack. "Educate and Graduate Scholarship" Sweepstakes Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm — Announcing the Educate and Graduate Scholarship Sweepstakes! Barney and Mother Goose have teamed up to send your pre-schooler to college! Children learn many fundamental building blocks from Barney and Mother Goose, and now they can win a college scholarship or one of many other educational prizes: Grand prize (1) - A four year scholarship for a Barney fan (children under 5) First prize (3) - A DVD equipped computer complete with a Barney DVD library. Second prize (50) - $50 US Savings Bond Third prize (100) - Free Barney DVD! Sweepstakes begin on March 21, 2000 and end March 31, 2001. Entry forms are available, while supplies last, inside specially marked packages of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. To receive an official entry form through the mail, send a self-addressed stamped envelope to: Educate & Graduate Entry Form Request P.O. Box 11450 Bozeman, MT 59719-1450Requests for official entry forms must be postmarked by March 8, 2001 and received by March 15, 2001. Full Video different backgrounds and announcers and sponsors. 2001.